


Never Too Late

by YumeBaah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao fim da guerra eles foram separados. Depois de afastados um do outro por longos anos, é hora do reencontro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

A guerra chegara ao fim. Os dois, impotentes frente àqueles que só queriam poder, sucumbiram. A sentença, alheia aos sentimentos que existiam entre ambos, fora dada friamente. Seriam separados.

Abraçaram-se.

Queriam confortar um ao outro, mas era inútil em uma situação como aquela. Queriam se fundir, voltar a ser um. Também inútil. Querer não é poder.

Choraram.

 

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

 

Passos ecoaram próximos aos irmãos e a silhueta de Ivan apareceu. O russo, com um sorriso de puro sarcasmo no rosto, exigia tomar posse do que agora lhe pertencia.

Olharam-se nos olhos pela última vez, e em meio a lágrimas e soluços as vozes saíram abafadas, fracas.

“Bruder...”

“Vai ficar tudo bem, West. Eu te amo.”

Colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do irmão, bagunçando de leve os fios, em seguida levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao outro homem. Não estava feliz, muito pelo contrário, mas não tinha forças para reagir, apenas podia acatar as vontades daquele sádico, seguindo-o até o lugar frio e isolado que seria sua nova casa.

Então, Ludwig se viu sozinho.

Estava frágil; frágil como nunca estivera antes.

Estava arrasado; arrasado de um jeito que ele jamais pensou que poderia estar.

Estava abandonado.

 

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

 

Longos anos se seguiram. Por fora, completamente recuperado, parecia tão forte quanto antes. Mas por dentro ainda sentia-se abalado pelas feridas que não haviam se curado. Sentia tanto a falta de seu irmão que uma dor parecia querer afundar seu coração dentro do peito. Tentava imaginar que Gilbert estava bem, o que não o acalmava de forma alguma, sabia o quanto Ivan era cruel. Ficava aflito, o ar começava a lhe faltar. A dor aumentava.

Os anos continuavam a passar, diferentemente da angústia e da solidão que pareciam nunca mais querer abandoná-lo.

Porém, um dia, a barreira que separava os dois irmãos caiu. Ludwig não sabia se os responsáveis pelo fato haviam se comovido com sua tristeza, ou se estavam apenas em busca de liberdade, mas não importava, ele se sentia vivo novamente.

Correu por cima dos escombros, pisando em todas as memórias desagradáveis que tumultuavam sua mente, procurando por aquilo que anos antes havia sido arrancado de si.

Gilbert.

 

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

 

Um vulto branco praticamente voou em sua direção e os dois foram ao chão. Sentiu o peso do outro por cima de seu corpo, os braços finos circundando seu pescoço, as lágrimas molhando sua camisa, os lábios trêmulos buscando sua boca...

Sorriram.

Estavam finalmente juntos. Para sempre.

 

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

**Author's Note:**

> Música: Never Too Late do Three Days Grace  
> Fanfic originalmente postada no ff.net em 2011


End file.
